


A throne of glass and a crown of ice

by Torlia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, Kidnapping, King - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Royalty AU, VictUuri, otayuri - Freeform, prince - Freeform, servant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torlia/pseuds/Torlia
Summary: The servants were running around wildly in the winter palace where Viktor lived. Several were carrying ornaments and different types of decoration while others were shouting orders at one another about where things should be hanging, which dishes would be served and what kind of plates and cutlery should be put on the already stuffed dinner table in the main hall. Everyone were fussing and stressing since the king from Hasetsu would be coming to sign a peace treaty, and of course enjoy every hospitality he could wring out of them for the next three months he would be staying. King Yakov had allowed him to bring a small army that would be his protection and insurance if they came into disagreements and a small party of his trusted men. Viktor had seen his father arrange this meeting for months, his hair slowly falling off. No wonder he always wore his crown now; if he hadn’t everyone would see that he was going bald.





	1. Chapter 1

The servants were running around wildly in the winter palace where Viktor lived. Several were carrying ornaments and different types of decoration while others were shouting orders at one another about where things should be hanging, which dishes would be served and what kind of plates and cutlery should be put on the already stuffed dinner table in the main hall. Everyone were fussing and stressing since the king from Hasetsu would be coming to sign a peace treaty, and of course enjoy every hospitality he could wring out of them for the next three months he would be staying. King Yakov had allowed him to bring a small army that would be his protection and insurance if they came into disagreements and a small party of his trusted men. Viktor had seen his father arrange this meeting for months, his hair slowly falling off. No wonder he always wore his crown now; if he hadn’t everyone would see that he was going bald.   
Viktor had been appointed to entertain the young king and his party, arranging for fencing matches, riding trips, dances and more. As the crown prince he was the only one the visiting king could be trusted to.   
“I’m guessing these next three months are gonna be one big slur,” Viktor heard the bored voice next to him, turning down to see the ice fairy of Russia. He reached up to Viktor’s shoulders when he stood up straight (which he usually did so that he would seem taller than he actually was), his shoulder long blond hair hanging in front of his blue green eyes. On his forehead rested the diadem that showed his status, the intricate metal glinting silver where it coiled around a white diamond. His arms were crossed across his chest, his light blue and gold shimmering wings hanging behind him, dragging to the ground.   
“Oh don’t be like that, Yurio, maybe the king is entertaining,” Viktor chuckles at the annoyed boy. “Or maybe he brings entertainment for us.”  
“It’s gonna be boring, just you wait,” Yurio sighed annoyed, strutting away. Viktor looked after him, especially on his wings dragging to the ground behind him. When Yurio was in this size he preferred to walk, and he said it was too exhausting to walk with his wings lifted.  
“They’re heavy, Viktor, they’re filled with muscles and complicated magic since it’s supposed to hold me up,” Yurio had growled when Viktor had asked. “How would you feel carrying a horse on you back?”  
Viktor had just looked stunned at him. No way did those thin silky wings weighed as much as a horse. Viktor chuckled to himself, walking to his chamber. The king of Hasetsu wouldn’t arrive for another hour, enough time for Viktor to lie down on his bed to read one of his many books with his dog, Makkachin. Maybe he could take a quick trip through the kitchens so that Makkachin may get a treat. Sudden trumpets interrupted his thoughts. Trumpets meant the king had arrived.   
The servants all froze for a second, like the cold morning wind finally reached them, freezing their limbs and paralysing them. They stood like that for exactly two seconds before the realization came up for them, and they started frantically running around carrying their baskets and trays. Viktor himself realized too that he was still in his casual clothes. His father would expect him to show up respectable when they were meeting with the young king and their future ally. Viktor had to run up the stairs to his chamber, and arrived out of breath. His white shirt was covered in sweat so he wringed it off him, the laces all knotting up in each other. Viktor could worry about that later. He threw on his respectable clothes, exactly three layers of silky cloth and blue colours. He grabbed his cape on the way out, and fastened the laces as he ran downstairs. Hopefully he would arrive at the main hall before the young king would.  
“You’re late,” king Yakov simply stated when Viktor ran to his place at Yakov’s right side, panting heavily, his cape disarray.   
“Fashionably,” Viktor commented, flashing a smile, making Yurio groan.   
“You always think you can get away with anything, don’t you?” Yurio whispered annoyed.  
“With this smile, I can get away with everything,” their conversation was cut short when the massive wooden doors were opened, a small group of 17 men led by the young king walking in. The young king hadn’t spared any expense on his outfit. He was wearing his thick cape, his golden crown bedazzled with several expensive jewels and his clothing underneath looking like a cliché king from a children’s book. Viktor had to stifle a laugh. Yurio was not as respectable and didn’t try and hide the chuckle that escaped his lips. The young king seemed to completely ignore it.  
“Welcome to Russia, king Jean-Jaques,” king Yakov’s voice boomed out in the room. Many of the men stopped when they heard the king’s voice hit them, while the young king, one of his knights and a boy being dragged forwards by the king kept walking until they were standing only a meter away from king Yakov.  
“Why thank you, king Yakov, and please, call me king JJ,” the young king smirked. Viktor looked curiously at the small man behind him. The knight on king JJ’s right side looked serious and cold straight forward like a professional knight, meanwhile this young man looked out of place, his fingers fidgeting with the cloth on his sleeves. He had messy black hair, hanging across his face and occasionally getting stuck to his thick framed glasses. When he looked up and met Viktor’s eyes, if only for a short second, Viktor could see his light brown eyes. They looked like flowing warm chocolate with golden specks floating around. The man quickly blushed and looked down again, obviously a servant, brought most likely to assist the king or his men in these three months.   
“Shall we sit, king JJ?” king Yakov asked, reaching out his hand to the dining table that the servants had miraculously managed to finish decorating and covering in different kinds of meat, vegetables, breads and fruit. Every glass was filled half to the brim with dark red wine smelling of sour grapes and apples. Yurio’s glass was filled with milk, much to his dismay.   
“Yes! Excellent idea! But first, to deepen our friendship, and show my appreciation for you and your kingdom, I have brought a gift!” king JJ smirked, yanking at the servant’s shirt, pulling him forwards. He stumbled before them. “A present for the crown prince!”  
Viktor stared at the boy, trying to catch his avoiding eyes. He had obviously been taught that he was not to meet the eyes of someone with a higher rank than him, which was just about everyone.   
“That is very kind of you,” king Yakov said, hesitating slightly. The servant didn’t seem like much. He had probably been given to them because he was useless, and king JJ was simply taking him off his own hands. King Yakov looked to Viktor, to see if he was willing to receive this gift, to take responsibility for this boy. Viktor met his father’s eyes and smiled charmingly. He liked this servant. The king nodded and turned back to king JJ. “We kindly accept your gift.”  
“Excellent! Now, shall we eat?” king JJ exclaimed, Viktor not missing his relieved smirk. They all sat down around the table, one king at each side, their right hand men on their right and another of their closest trustees to their left. In between sat the rest of king JJ’s men. On king Yakov’s right was Viktor, on his right again was Yurio, who was spinning a bored finger around his milk. On king Yakov’s left was queen Lilia, king Yakov’s wife and Viktor’s mother. On king JJ’s right sat the knight with the serious expression and on his right sat his physician and counsellor. Viktor had received the message that the knight on JJ’s right was to be escorted by Viktor and Yurio, who followed wherever Viktor was (he might not seem like it, but he pledged his loyalty to Viktor and would be where he was), and also check up on the servant boy his first few months with his new master.   
The servant boy had been placed behind Viktor’s chair where he did a very good job on trying to become invisible. Viktor kept stealing glances at him as they ate, not ignoring how scrawny he looked. Had he been fed properly at Hasetsu castle? He would have to make sure he sneaked him some food as soon as dinner was over.   
“I cannot begin to tell you how overjoyed I am that our countries have decided to sign the peace treaty and become allies!” king JJ was talking away in an overly excited voice, just mighty enough so it would reach king Yakov across the table. The long table was like a test of kings during meetings. If your voice did not carry to the end of the table, then it would not carry to the people in the kingdom. King JJ barely passed the test.   
“Yes, especially since your late father had such strong feelings toward us,” king Yakov simply stated. He didn’t even have to try and raise his voice, it carried well enough to the other side of the table, and even to the guards standing at the door.   
“That is what I am hoping to change,” king JJ chuckled, spinning his wine in the silver goblet. “I grew up watching my father’s hate towards Russia, and I saw how it could corrupt. I swore early that I would bury the hatchet between us, and become allies.”  
“It was a wise choice as a king,” king Yakov said, looking up at king JJ, his face neutral. Viktor swore, he had never seen his father smile in front of anyone but him, his mother and his little brother Minami.   
“Yes! You will see that Hasetsu can prove powerful allies to have!” king JJ laughed, raising his goblet.  
“And you will see what powerful allies we are,” boomed king Yakov, also raising his glass, indicating that the others do the same. “And I am looking forward to taking your word for it.”   
“To the alliance!” king JJ smiled, bringing his goblet to the middle of the table for a toast.   
“To the alliance!” ringed the reply, the sound of glasses and metal goblets ringing and echoing through the hall.

The knight sat to observe the servant boy marched behind Viktor and Yurio as they led the boy to Viktor’s chambers, which would also be his own for the next few weeks until they could have a room for him built in the empty hallway next to the prince’s chambers. He walked with light clumsy steps, trying his best to not make a noise, and breathe steadily through his nose as they walked the endless staircase.   
“Yurio,” Viktor stopped suddenly, turning to face the little posse behind him. They all stopped dead in their tracks, the servant boy bumping into the knight before getting a hold of himself. “You take care of, uh,” Viktor looked to the knight inquiring.   
“Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan, my lord,”   
“Yes! Otabek! Take Otabek to his chamber. It is right next to yours, is it not?”  
“Are you sure you want to be leaving the stone face to me?” Yurio asked annoyed, giving a quick glance at Otabek. When Yurio looked to the knight he clearly reddened a bit, and you could nearly hear his heart thundering beneath his cold and indifferent exterior. Viktor smirked.  
“Of course! Come on, the ice fairy of Russia with the knight from Kazakhstan! What a wonderful combination!”  
“Just what are you implying, Nikiforov?” Yurio growled, his tiny hands clenched into dangerous fists. Viktor howled with laughter before grabbing the servant boy’s hand, dragging him the rest of the staircase to his chamber, listening to the fairy’s cursing behind him.  
Viktor slammed the door to his chamber shut before closing the latch firmly behind him, still breathing heavily, his short pants occasionally replaced by hearty chuckles. He knew that if Yurio went in for it, he could very easily smash Viktor’s entire door (he had one it three times before already), but Viktor only hoped he would stick with escorting Otabek. Viktor chuckled again, turning from the latched door to the servant boy standing red and panting by his bed. Viktor let his eyes run over him once again, frowning at how thin he looked beneath his too-big clothes.   
“Stay here!” Viktor commanded, trying not to notice the boy flinching. What had this servant gone through before coming here? Viktor sighed, sneakily going down the stairs towards the kitchen, trying not to catch Yurio’s attention. His sharp ears could hear anything.   
When Viktor came back, the boy was standing right where he had left him, not daring to even move an inch. Viktor brought in a big plate of the left over bread and fruit. He had even managed to find some of the cook’s famous pate. The boy looked up at Viktor, his eyes as big as tennis balls as they stared from Viktor to the plate, and back to Viktor.  
“It’s for you,” Viktor mumbled, giving the boy half a smile, placing the plate on his table, using his free hand to push away documents and quills. Then he indicated for the boy to sit down. He had to wait for nearly a minute before the boy started to move, taking hesitant steps towards the plate and the crown prince. Viktor had been taught to be patient, and this boy would receive no other treatment from him but the absolute best. Finally he sat down, staring at the food for a few more seconds before looking up at Viktor again. One nod of Viktor’s head and the boy dug in.   
“What’s your name?” Viktor asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. He had to wait for the boy to unfreeze, and then a few more minutes for him to realize he was actually talking to him.  
“Yuri,” the boy muttered, almost inaudible.  
“Yuri,” Viktor repeated, smiling softly down at him. “I like it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Viktor had spent a week getting Yuri to not call him “your highness” or “my lord”, and another one to make him comfortable calling him just by his name. Yuri had changed a lot in those two weeks they had spent with each other constantly. He was smiling more often, even if it was a shy half smile most of the time, he was talking to Viktor about what he had seen that day and he was looking up and into Viktor’s eyes when he spoke.  
Viktor was teaching Yuri how to play chess with Yurio and Otabek sitting in the sofa by them quietly talking when king JJ slammed open the door and walked in. Otabek and Yuri instantly stood up straight at the sight of the king. Viktor gave the young king a respectful smile, Yurio just looked up at the king with a bored look in his eyes.   
“I want to go on a hunt!” the king declared before storming out again.  
“The king wants to hunt,” Viktor sighed, rising from his chair giving Yuri a small smile. He was still standing straight up, sweat beginning to form in the nape of his neck while Otabek had already begun to relax. “Come with me Yuri, I’ll teach you a thing or two.”  
“I’m coming too,” Yurio said strutting out the door, only sparing one last look at Otabek. “Sounds fun to watch the piggy learn to shoot.” 

It had only taken 15 minutes to arrange everything for the hunt. 50 of king JJ’s men had instantly volunteered to go. The king had to choose his top ten while Viktor chose a few servants and 6 men, including Yurio.   
Yurio had said he would come just to make fun of Yuri (he didn’t like them sharing a name, it was annoying), but the way he was hanging casually around Otabek told a different story. Otabek didn’t seem to mind though as he happily chatted with the fairy. Viktor chuckled, leading Yuri to his horse. It was a beautiful horse, light brown with a long mane. Yuri looked nervous up at the big animal, his glasses sliding down his nose as he checked out the size of it.   
“It’s okay, I’ll hold you up if you feel like you’re falling off,” Viktor chuckled.  
“Or the servant could walk next to his master’s horse,” king JJ laughed as he rode up to them. Yuri instantly froze and was careful not to make a sound or look up. Viktor gazed annoyed up the young king’s face. “I see you like the gift I brought you.”  
“I do,” Viktor confirmed. King JJ smirked before riding off.   
Viktor snaked an arm around the young man’s shoulders. Yuri instantly begun to relax against his touch, his head turning up to look forwards again.   
“Let’s go,” Viktor whispered, grabbing Yuri around the waist and lifting him up to the saddle. Yuri yelped and started flailing his arms looking for something to grab onto. It took a few seconds before he realized he was supposed to grab onto the saddle. He heaved for another three seconds before sitting in the saddle, his hands clutched around the horse’s neck. Viktor chuckled and gracefully jumped into the seat behind Yuri, taking the reins in his hands, securing Yuri between his arms. “Come on. Don’t you trust me?”   
“I do,” Yuri whispered, sitting up in the horse. He leant back until his back was resting to Viktor’s chest. Viktor placed his chin on Yuri’s head chuckling softly. Then they rode off, the sound of 64 hooves rattling the ground. 

2 hours went by on horseback keeping a steady pace. Yuri was inexperienced with horseback riding, and was uncomfortable at first, but after an hour he seemed to get the hang of it with a few helpful instructions whispered in his ear by Viktor. He even seemed to enjoy himself now. After the third hour on horseback, even Viktor could feel the ache in his thighs. He could only imagine how Yuri felt.   
“Are we there yet?” Yuri whimpered. Viktor sighed and looked to his sides.   
“We’re nearly there,” Viktor whispered in his ear and then once more a little louder to the rest of the group. Ten minutes later had they started to tie up their horses and Yuri nearly fell off their horse. Viktor had already gotten the feeling back in his thighs and legs. Yuri on the other hand had to be held up by Viktor on buckling legs. He was still whimpering when Viktor let go.  
“Oh come on, what are you, a wimp?” Yurio asked, one eyebrow raised. Yuri blushed embarrassed before walking off. Yurio shrugged as Viktor gave him a death glare.  
“Come on, I’ll show you how to use a bow and arrow,” Viktor lead Yuri further into the woods where they would be alone.  
Viktor had brought one of his best bows that Yuri could practice with. It was a simple bow made out of mahogany with a string handmade by one of the best weapon makers in the kingdom. It was a bow that was easy to use and that he himself had used when he had started training for the bow. It had been when Viktor was 7 years old, but what harm could it do. Yuri had never used a bow before and needed to start with something simple.   
“Now, hold it like this- no, like this. Right there! Now you got it! Pull the string back, and don’t let the arrow drop, hold it up with your finger. Okay? Now, let go!”   
Yuri closed his eyes as he let go of the arrow, something Viktor would have to work with him later. The arrow flew straight ahead a few meters before hitting the ground only a few inches away from a stunned Yurio. Yuri opened his eyes to see the shocked face on Yurio’s face, and the arrow on the ground next to him and Viktor could feel him begin to shake slightly. Realization hit Yurio like a rock and his stunned face turned almost offended. Viktor couldn’t help it; he started howling with laughter as Yurio yelled at Yuri who was stuttering out apologies.  
“You almost hit me!” Yurio yelled pouting.   
“But he didn’t!” Viktor chuckled, wiping away tears that had formed in the corners of his eyes. Yuri stood silently and stared at Viktor.  
“He could’ve!”  
“But he didn’t!” Viktor laughed. “Honestly, Yurio, you have to learn not to get so angry over everything!”   
“Who’s angry?” Yurio mumbled, kicking the arrow. “I’m just worried about everyone’s safety.”  
“Sure you are,”  
“Eat shit and die,” that was the last thing Yurio said as he marched off. Viktor waited until he was far away before he broke out into laughter again.  
“Oh my god, his face!” Viktor howled, hanging over Yuri as he couldn’t stand up properly by himself. Even Yuri chuckled a bit now that the danger of getting ripped apart was over. “I think we need to work a bit on your aim, but at least you know how to shoot now!”  
The king and his little entourage came back to the camp site a few hours after leaving. Viktor had stayed behind to learn Yuri to shoot and aim, something that had caused the young king to pout. At least Yuri knew how to aim the bow now. They could practice more when they got back to the castle, so long as the young king was satisfied with his hunt.  
“We caught a boar!” king JJ howled as soon as he caught glimpse of Viktor, frowning a bit when seeing how close he stood to the servant. “I shot it, and now we’ll have a feast!”  
Viktor chuckled. Yurio had already found Otabek and was chattering away about his near death experience. Yurio had stayed behind when Otabek joined the king to hunt, much to his own dismay, but he had sworn to not leave Viktor’s side and he was extremely loyal for a fairy. Normally fairies betrayed everyone so long as it benefitted them and they almost never came out from hiding, or changed their form to fit the human’s. They were normally so small they could sit in the palm of your hand (if they allowed you to touch them that is) but can change so they were as big as humans. It happened rarely, so when Viktor was out hunting and got hit in the face by a fairy it was a miracle. The tiny fairy had scowled at him and yelled about how he had to watch out. Viktor had just laughed at the irritated tiny fairy. After that the fairy had followed Viktor home without him knowing about it. A week later Viktor had found him in human form eating his sugar cookies, dipping them in his tea. He hadn’t done anything about it but calling the cook to send up more sugar cookies. Viktor didn’t know what had made Yurio so loyal to him, but he was his best friend and companion, and his place in the castle was higher up than most nobles living there.   
“Are you satisfied? Or do you want to hunt more?” Viktor asked the king who beamed with pride.  
“I believe it is time to return to the castle. Wouldn’t want to keep king Yakov waiting!” king JJ snickered. “Besides, I want to show off my boar!”


	3. Chapter 3

The hunting entourage hadn’t just shot a boar, the boar was just the grand prize, they had also come back with three squirrels, two rabbits, 5 turkeys and a deer. As soon as they returned to the castle, the servants arrived to bring the prey to the cook.  
“Roast the boar whole!” the king smirked. “I want to see it on the table with an apple stuffed in its mouth!”  
Viktor turned to Yuri and rolled his eyes, making Yuri chuckle discreet. Viktor was so proud of how far Yuri had come since the shy boy who had come to him nearly three weeks ago. He could still see that boy come out whenever king JJ was around, something that worried him. What had the king done to him to get him this way? How was he trained as a servant? Viktor would have to ask him about that later. When he opened up more. They had still not talked about Yuri and his past, even though Viktor had told him almost everything about himself, very casually if he might add, and what he hadn’t said Yurio had shot in with. Like the embarrassing childhood stories.   
“Ah, prince Viktor!” the king exclaimed, causing Yuri to flinch. “Would you like to escort me to the training grounds? We can even compete if you’d like?”  
“The Winter games are in just a few weeks, king JJ,” Viktor chuckled.”We can compete then.”  
“Be prepared to get knocked on your ass in a few weeks then,” king JJ laughed before walking off. Normally Viktor wouldn’t turn down an offer to be on the training grounds, but he didn’t want Yuri too close to the king JJ before he knew what had happened with Yuri’s past.   
“Yuri!” Viktor exclaimed hanging over Yuri’s shoulders. “I’m bored! What should we do?”  
“I don’t know, Viktor,” Yuri grunted, struggling to get out of his grip. It only made Viktor clench tighter, chuckling into his neck. “You’re the one who’s lived here your entire life, figure something out!” Viktor leapt off the young servant. The sudden change in weight caused Yuri to fall over, scowling up at Viktor.   
“We have an ice skating rink!” Viktor exclaimed clapping his hands together like an excited child. “I’ve always loved ice skating! Do you skate? My mom taught me when I was younger! How about you? Have you ever skated before? I heard that Hasetsu has a beautiful skating rink, so you must’ve at least tried once in your life! If not, then I’ll teach you! Come on, it’ll be so fun!”  
“Viktor!” Yuri interrupted him, getting up from the ground clumsily. “You’re babbling.”  
“Sorry,” Viktor hanged his head waiting for expected sympathy. He knew Yuri would never let him be sad. He had learned that much from their weeks together.   
“Come on, Viktor don’t hang your head!” Yuri jumped around him trying to find ways to comfort the prince. Viktor had to fight not to giggle; Yuri was just too cute. “Hey! Viktor!”  
Yuri leant down and lifted Viktor’s head with both hands planted firmly on his cheeks until they were looking at each other. Then Yuri smiled a soft smile making Viktor’s stomach churn. He was so adorable.   
“Show me the ice rink?” Yuri asked in a tiny voice, that smile still playing on his lips. Viktor had to contain his happiness so he wouldn’t leap at the boy.  
“Follow me!” he yelled, grabbing Yuri’s hand. They ran across the courtyard, hands still clasped together as to not lose the other. They passed the trees standing on the outer part of the garden and just kept running until both were out of breath and panting.  
“Here it is!” Viktor panted, pointing to the icy lake in front of them. The trees, grass and flowers around the lake were also covered in ice and frost, matching the ice. The ice and frost was an unnatural colour of blue, glimmering in the bright sun shining through the leaves on the trees creating little beams of sunlight on the blue ice. Yuri was gaping at the place; Viktor had to guide him into the winter spot. Instantly the degree dropped from warm summer to a cold winter.   
“Why is only this spot cold?” Yuri finally asked.  
“No one knows,” Viktor whispered, walking Yuri out on the ice, letting them slide across the ice. “But there is a legend;  
Once upon a time-“  
“Is it story time?”  
“Shut up and listen!” Viktor chuckled, intertwining their fingers. “Once upon a time, when fairies still flew and walked among us, as well as many other creatures we mostly call mythical now. The sorcerers, unicorns, dragons, mermaids and nymphs and etc. Now, the fairies were divided into four groups; winter, summer, autumn and spring. Since this is the Winter Palace, the winter fairies ruled in this area. I’m sure the spring fairies ruled in Hasetsu, it depends on the surroundings, you see. Anyway, they lived in this forest, hidden among the trees and in between our universe and another.”  
“What kind of fairy is Yurio?”  
“A winter fairy. He has never told me anything about the royal family though. You see, the fairy’s royal family needed their ice castle somewhere that’s cold all times of the year, and even Russia has a warm summer. So the fairies spoke to the sorcerers, and with the king of The Winter Palace’s blessing, the sorcerers put magic on this spot so that the ice would never melt. Because the ice is magic, it’s an unnatural blue and will never crack. This is the rink my mother showed me.”  
“Woah,” was all Yuri could say as they glided across the blue ice.   
“Of course, we have a bigger natural rink behind the palace, by the training grounds, but this one is more special to me,” Viktor smiled, pulling Yuri a little closer. “On this ice we don’t even need skates, we just glide anyway.”  
A few minutes passed where they didn’t say anything, they just slid across the blue ice, hands entangled, fingers intertwined and eyes locked together. The cold wasn’t so intense, and only caused Yuri to shiver once before Viktor pulled him closer. They were chest to chest. Yuri let his arms rest on Viktor’s shoulders, Viktor’s own arms pulled tightly around Yuri’s waist. Their breaths collided between them, the fog entangling before disappearing, only to be replaced with another gust of breath. They were so close. So close that they couldn’t feel the cold around them.  
“I thought I’d find you here,” the voice startled them, causing them to jump apart. Yurio came walking over, arms crossed over his chest. “The king wants to see you, Viktor.”  
Yuri walked quickly past the fairy, nearly running back to the castle. Viktor suddenly felt the cold envelope him without Yuri there.   
“What were you doing?” Yurio asked.  
“Nothing,”   
“Uhu, I’m sure,” Viktor wanted so badly to wipe that smirk of him.   
“What are you implying?” he asked annoyed. Yurio just shrugged and walked off, which only further annoyed Viktor. 

Yuri and Viktor kept coming back to the ice rink over the next few weeks. It was something about it that really intrigued Yuri, and Viktor was more than willing to ditch his normal tasks to go with him, something that greatly annoyed Yurio. Yuri had noticed how the fairy always scowled at him when they ran away, and said that he didn’t have to come with him.  
“Of course I do!” Viktor always said.  
“But doesn’t it really annoy Yurio?”  
“Even more reason to do it,”  
They spent an hour or two jus gliding across the blue ice, sometimes together and sometimes separated. The third time they eloped to the ice rink, Viktor suggested a competition. Glide around on the ice, try and stay up while trying to push the other one down. Yuri had thought Viktor had an unfair advantage considering he had been ice skating for forever, but quickly stopped his whining when he realized he could very easily push Viktor down. Yuri was apparently very balanced, while Viktor had only an average amount of balance in his body.  
“Viktor, you are a prince, why are you so easy to push down?” Yuri laughed the third time Viktor fell on his butt.  
“What do I being a prince have to do with anything?”  
“Aren’t you supposed to walk around with books on your head to practice balance?”  
“No?”  
The ice rink was like a getaway for them both, and Yuri continued to open up. Smile more, laugh more, talk more and even tease the prince for his receding hairline (“Well excuse me, Yuri, I don’t have any control over it?”). He couldn’t show all these new sides of him when king JJ was around, but when Viktor and Yuri were alone he often shone with his new light. One day soon Viktor would ask what the king had done to him to turn him into the shy and submissive servant he had come here as. But that was a conversation they would have when the king returned to Hasetsu so that Yuri wouldn’t feel scared to say anything.   
Now only two weeks remained of the king’s stay, and his men and servants were already starting to ready themselves for the departure.  
“I haven’t even seen all of Russia, and time is scarce!” the king pouted by the breakfast table. The king Yakov hadn’t come to eat with them this particular day because he had many arrangements to attend and organize, so only Viktor, Yurio and Yuri were there to see his childish behaviour. The young king never showed it to king Yakov.   
“Then would you like a tour of Russia today?” Viktor asked, hoping for the king to refuse. Of course, he didn’t.  
“I would love that! Will it be on horseback or in a carriage?” king JJ enticed wiggling his eyebrows.  
They had gotten a big carriage so that it wouldn’t get cramped. No one wanted the king to be uncomfortable on his tour. King JJ sat next to Otabek, whom he had insisted should come. Naturally, Yurio had come with Viktor (he had insisted it was not because of Otabek) since they always travelled together.  
“Besides, I’ve not seen much of Russia before,” Yurio had shrugged.   
Inside the carriage was also four glasses, wine and citrus lemonade. The king and the prince wanted wine, while Yurio wanted lemonade. Otabek insisted that he didn’t need anything and kept staring at the fairy drinking his lemonade. They were a strange couple of people. A socially awkward knight and a very irritated fairy.  
Outside they passed long fields and small villages. The fields were green and covered in sheep, horses and even pigs. Yurio liked it when he saw goats for some reason. In the villages, people hurriedly scurried from one place to another, going on about their business like every other day. A few kids playing by a fountain noticed the carriage and ran around it while laughing merrily. One of them, a young girl with red braids, ran by the window and gave Viktor a flower garland. Viktor placed it on his head and smiled down to the little girl. She giggled and ran off. Viktor wore the flower garland for the rest of the trip. The sky was clear and the sun shone in the windows. It was an extremely warm summer considering how far north they were, and the carriage was very hot after an hour or two had passed.   
“Should we walk outside for a bit?” Viktor asked when they were by a blue lake surrounded by yellow flowers.   
“Oh, I would love to!” king JJ almost jumped out of the carriage before it had even stopped, and scared the life out of the driver who instantly stopped the horses in fear of the king hurting himself. “My, how beautiful it is out here!”   
“Russia is very beautiful,” Viktor smiled fondly at the lake. He would have to bring Yuri out here so that they might bathe before the warmth of summer disappeared. Maybe they could compete about who could hold their breath the longest, or jump from the big rock standing by.   
“Maybe come to Hasetsu once,” the king chuckled. “I’ll show you how beautiful it can be.”  
“Maybe one day,”  
“How about next summer?”  
“Perhaps,”  
“Oh, come on, don’t be so cold!”  
They returned home soon after. It had started darkening as they chatted away on the way back, and when they returned the servants had lit up the lamps outside and the Winter Palace was shining with yellow and white lights. Viktor loved coming back at dark and see how his home looked alight. But his favourite part this time was seeing Yuri sit on the stairs waiting for him.   
“Yuri!” Viktor exclaimed excited and threw his arms around the man.  
“Viktor! You’re heavy!” Yuri strained.  
“Are you calling me fat?”  
“No, I’m calling you heavy!” Yuri chuckled. “Get off, you big puppy!”  
All light disappeared from his eyes when he saw the king JJ walk up to them, and he took a respectful step back, his eyes already on the ground. Viktor didn’t oversee the dark look in king JJ’s eyes before they turned as cheery as ever, leading Viktor inside to the dinner that was most definitely waiting for them. Viktor kept on guard around the king after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Only one week left. One week, and the king JJ would leave Russia and they would hopefully not see him again for another year. The king Yakov was almost never seen outside the dinners. He got breakfast in his office, same with supper and only came down when he had to eat dinner with the visiting king, out of respect. He was too busy arranging the fest they would hold the evening before the young king’s departure, so everything about the king’s entertainment fell on Viktor. And boy, was Viktor tired of the king walking around complaining that there was nothing to do. Luckily the Winter Games were coming up.

The entire capital plus a few or the outlying villages were up on the stands, come to see the Winter Games play out. Many of the villages had also come with a champion that was to play in the games with princes and nobles from allying countries. Because they were visited by king JJ, the servants had brought up another throne up by the podium so that king JJ would have as good of a view of the games like king Yakov. He seemed happily obliged to sit down at the luxurious seat with the best view.   
Viktor was down in the sand with Yuri on one side of him and Yurio on the other. He had decided to pay in the games this year so that he may test out his skills. As the prince he had been practicing these same activities and games since he could walk, and thought himself to have mastered them nicely.  
His specialty was fencing, having had a father who was obsessed with swordplay. King Yakov had wished for Viktor to excel in fencing from the moment he was born, saying he had to learn how to defend himself and of course, win the Winter Games. The winner of the Winter Games was awarded with a chest of gold, a chest emblem and a silver crown made out of tiny stars burned together.   
Most of the participants of the Winter Games were the nobles in the land, courtiers, land owners, lords and ladies and people of the type, but the Winter Games were also for the people in the land looking for glory or discovery. Some farmer’s sons and merchants probably out to get some money and local fame and recognition. No matter whom they were, Viktor was sure he could beat them in these games.   
There were three main competitions in the games, the rest were minor activities for small prices, whoever wanted to become the champion had to excel at these minor activities and win many of them to be picked by the royal manservant to compete in the championship.   
Viktor wandered into the training grounds and activities with Yuri on his side. In the sand were people of all lengths, sizes and gender. Yuri looked curiously up at every buff or slim woman standing straight by the several games of either minor prices or bloody consequences if not played right. Each of them was wearing little clothing to easier move around, or in heavy armour if fighting dangerous fights against man or woman. Viktor thrived in the fact that none of these women were being overly sexualized or sexually harassed. The ones being stared at were the ones with marvellous fighting skills, both men and women stopping to gape at efficient sword movements or a powerful throw.  
“Women can participate in these games?” Yuri asked still curiously looking at the females all basking in the sunlight, loving the game of showing off the most.   
“Naturally, excellent fighting skills don’t lay in a gender,” Viktor chuckled. He doubted Yuri had seen many games, much less something like the Winter Games.   
“I’m just surprised,” Yuri smiled shyly. “Back at home it was kinda, if you’re born poor then you die poor kind of philosophy. We didn’t get this kind of chance.”  
Viktor tried to hold back the urge to pat Yuri’s head, he really did, but in the end he had no self control when it came to the servant boy. He gave him one quick pat on the head before rushing off to play with swords, one of his personal favourites, trying not to look back at Yuri’s reaction.  
Viktor very efficiently gained a place in the championship. No one could even say he got unfair advantages because he was the prince because they’d all seen him fight and win in everything he did. The next to gain a place was the young king JJ, beaming as he found his place next to Viktor, a cocky smirk on his lips. Others who gained their place in the championship were Christophe (a noble from the southern islands and an old friend of Viktor’s), Michele (son of a man at king Yakov’s council, very protective of sister who Viktor had not yet met. Rumours do tell she was beautiful though), Seung Gil (very serious and straight faced, Viktor has never seen him smile once. Noble-son from the east), Emil (Viktor has only seen him smile. Very good friends with Michele) and Minami (the youngest participant there, looks very proud all the time and like he’s about to fall apart from the pressure. Good at agilities and distance fighting, but not very much close up. Son of a merchant). Viktor was surprised he didn’t see Mila anywhere. She usually loved coming here to show off.   
“Wonder what she’s up to,” Viktor thought as the grand bell rang, indicating the championship was about to start.   
There were three games. In the first game, an obstacle trail to test agility, three would go out. In the second game, wrestling to test physical strength, two more would go out. In the last game, fencing to test tactic and ability, the remaining two would fight for the crown.  
The first game was set off with a ring of the grand bell, and then they were off. Viktor was off to a brilliant start, avoiding the worst traps and fighting through the different obstacles easily, and so was JJ. Emil and Michele on the other hand had started off too eager to beat the other that they both had fallen for the first trap, both entangled in lengths of rope laughing at one another. Seung Gil seemed to do okay, but he was no match for Minami, sliding through even the hardest of obstacles as easy as ever. In the end, Minami ended up first, arriving at the finish point out of breath and beaming, Viktor coming right after with JJ at his heels. Christophe was the last to gain a pace in the next game, Seung Gil only losing by a few seconds. Viktor watched amused as servants carried off the entangled Emil and Michele that had somehow managed to entangle themselves even further and into each other so that they now were pressed into each other, both blushing furiously.  
The second game was divided in two. First king JJ would go up against Minami. A match that was efficiently over and done with when king JJ had Minami under him in a grip there was no way he could get out off after a few minutes of the game. Minami came back red in the face of embarrassment. Viktor caught him as he was going out, praising him for his agility and courage. Minami left the tent of players beaming with pride and a small prize for winning the first game.   
The next match was between Viktor and Christophe, both knowing the other’s weak spots and strengths. And interesting match was about to be played out. Viktor and Christophe had been wrestling one another since they were young, with Christophe’s father being a respected lord and a close friend to the king. The match went on for several minutes, being mostly played out by the two of them circling the other, looking for the right moment to attack. They both tried several times, mostly failing, being forced back to their spot, but in the end Viktor managed to miraculously get the upper hand, pinning Christophe to the ground with a cocky grin on his face.   
The last game was between the young king and the crown prince. The spectators were on the edge of their seats, all stretching their necks to get a glimpse. Viktor was dressed in leather from top to toe, easier to move around with so he could use the agility from the first game, the strength from the second game and the tactic from the last game easier to win the championship. The competitor’s own servants would pep them up before the match, each getting their own tent at their side of the arena. Yuri was nervously trying to tie every knot in Viktor’s leather suit.   
“Yuri, it’s fine. I trust my sword skills,” Viktor chuckled, patting Yuri’s head again. He couldn’t see Yuri’s face, but Viktor was sure he was blushing. “Now you’ll just need to encourage me, to make sure I win.”  
“How will I do that?” Yuri mumbled, still not meeting Viktor’s eyes.   
“Hmm, how about a kiss?” Yuri’s head shot up in shock, finally looking directly at Viktor, who was amusedly smiling down at him. “For good luck you know.”  
“A-a kiss?” Yuri stuttered, turning worryingly red. His cheeks and ears were practically steaming. A servant hurriedly rushed in taking their attention.  
“My prince, you have to get out there,” he said before running out again. Viktor sighed, picking up his sword before turning back to Yuri.  
“Wish me luck,” He chuckled. He turned to walk out of the tent when he felt arms push him around, pulling him down. A pair of soft lips was on his for a few seconds before Yuri jumped back in surprise.   
“G-good luck,” Yuri stuttered, turning red again. Viktor was practically beaming when he wandered into the arena where the young king was already waiting.   
“What kept you?” king JJ smirked, spinning his sword cockily in his hand. Viktor just rolled his eyes, taking his stance ready for attack. Viktor’s tactic against the cocky king was to always look like he was about to attack, but wait for the king to go at him. From the weeks king JJ had spent in Viktor’s castle he had noticed that the king would always strike first, and was quick to try and show off. Viktor was positive the king would try and strike him first. And he was correct.  
After a few seconds of staring each other down, the impulsive king took the step forward, his sword held high, ready for the first slash. Viktor smirked as he raised his sword to meet the king’s. Their swords clashed in a loud metallic clang, the crowd gasping loudly. All the spectators were edging against the restrains and guards keeping them back, all straining their necks to get a look. Viktor shoved king JJ off with ease, pulling his sword back to again try and get a clean hit on the king. The sides had naturally been dulled so that if hit the most injury they would get would be a bruise. The king JJ was already starting to sweat under the pressure of Viktor’s sword, trying his best to get the advantage on the crown prince. But Viktor had planned this entire fight, his tactic unlike many others. He had the king on his knees with the sword against his neck.   
The crowd erupted into cheers. Viktor let his sword drop, and reached out a hand to help the young king up. King JJ hesitated slightly, but didn’t want to seem like a sore loser, so he put on a half assed smile and let Viktor drag him up from the sand. He stood there proud and straight, smiling out to the crowd before turning to Viktor to give him a quick handshake. He then turned around and strode back to his tent, his back still as straight as ever. He wouldn’t let anyone see him with a bad pose.  
“The winner of this year’s Winter Games is crown prince Viktor!” the announcer called out, starting a new round of applause and cheers. Viktor took it all in, picking up the random flowers being thrown to him despite the servants scurrying around trying to do it for him. Viktor flashed a handsome smile to the masses, making the ladies (and also a few men) cheer loudly, before turning to see Yuri in front of his tent and smiling a special smile just for him.  
“Yuri! Did you see how good I was?” Viktor exclaimed, jogging hurriedly back to his manservant. “It was probably because you’re my lucky charm!”  
Yuri was blushing like crazy, almost even more than he had a few minutes ago. Viktor stopped right in front of him, following curiously when Yuri backed into the tent again. He raised an eyebrow at his blushing servant.   
“C-congratulations on your win,” Yuri stuttered flustered. Viktor was still curious what Yuri was so embarrassed about and was about to ask when Yuri reached up to his tippy toes and kissed Viktor once again. Viktor was shook.   
“Y-Yuri, wait for me!”


	5. Chapter 5

The final banquet was upon them, and my, what a banquet that was. King Yakov hadn’t saved any expenses for this final meal. It was the last chance to properly impress the young king JJ too. The ball room was filled with lords and ladies who had fought in the Winter Games, all wearing their finest clothes and dancing around. The orchestra was playing a tune everyone knew, the dance familiar and fun to everyone on the dance floor. Viktor looked over the crowd to try and see if Mila was there, but to no avail. She wasn’t anywhere to be seen.  
In the main hall itself a grand table was decorated with flowers from all over the country, lilies from the west, peony from the east, roses from the north, sunflowers from the south and blue bells from the castle’s own garden. Around the flowers the servants had placed the most expensive and rare Chinese porcelain plates given to the king as a gift from the emperor of China, surrounded by golden cutlery and beverages filled with the finest of whine from Italy. Everything was perfect, not even a flower petal was out of place, and everything shone beautifully in the light from the chandelier above them, the crystals hanging from the golden chandelier occasionally reflecting a rainbow on the golden cups.   
Viktor found his place on his father’s right hand and waited for the rest of the party to gather around and fine their seats. Yurio found his place next to Viktor, frowning a little because of the distance between him and Otabek who sat on the king’s right hand. Viktor shook his head, laughing quietly, not to be heard in the happy chatter coming from around them. The talking instantly silenced when king Yakov raised his hand slightly, signalling the rest of the table to quiet down. He then signalled for them all to sit down, the sound of chairs being dragged back and forth filling the room one instant then gone the next. Everyone looked to king Yakov.  
“Let the feast begin,” king Yakov announced, smiling slightly from his big seat. He did love a good feast.  
The servants instantly walked out in three rows, each bringing appetizers, drinks like wine, champagne, water and lemonade, big trays with meats like chicken, ox, moose, deer, duck, pork and a whole boar, and at last, trays with several types of rice and fruit, sweetened, sugared, cooked and fresh. The crowd capped excitedly when the trays of food were placed on the table, and everyone started digging in. Yurio sat back in his seat, munching on a piece of mango while staring out at nothing. Viktor sighed at the pouting fairy, filling up his plate with pork and fruit. He made a mental note to bring some up to Yuri later. Yuri seemed to love pork.  
“So what have you planned for entertainment tonight, king Yakov?” king JJ laughed heartily across the table. The chattering stopped for a second, everyone excited to hear what they would see.   
“After the feast we will move to the skating rink. There some of our finest skaters will perform, and our clowns will amuse,” king Yakov said, puffing out his chest slightly.  
“Excellent!” king JJ exclaimed, clapping his hands together like an excited child. After all, that is probably all he was in king Yakov’s eyes. “I will be looking forwards to the clowns!”

Moving everyone from the main hall to the skating rink took shorter time than expected. Everyone wished for the entertainment to start as quickly as possible. They found their places in record time, king Yakov sitting up on a podium up in the stands, Viktor on his right side and king JJ on his left. The skating rink itself was illuminated with light blue lights shining through pointed crystals, servants standing by some of the biggest crystals to use them as spot lights for the skaters. The first two skaters came in on the rink, getting some enthusiastic cheers in response. One of the servants turned the crystal so the blue light reflected through it on the skaters. Then they started their routine.  
It looked beautiful and intricate. The skaters nearly danced around each other, both in perfect harmony with the tune the hidden orchestra was playing. It was calming to watch them circle around each other in what looked like an endless dance.  
“It’s a love story,” Yurio whispered in Viktor’s ear.  
“What?”   
“It’s very commonly told in our village,” Yurio chuckled. “The man is looking for his beloved after a war between their two people is finally ended, always running around her instead of seeing her. That’s why they only skate around each other and not with each other. But see there? The man finally found his beloved, embracing her and wishing to never let go, holding her close until the very end. It’s a story about unconditional love. We call the story Agape.”  
The performance ended with the male skater lifting the female skater into the air. Cheers erupted in the crowd and the skaters got a standing ovation which they cheerfully received with a bow before skating out. In again came some other skaters, skaters who obviously had a hard time standing up on the ice. They were holding onto each other to not fall.   
“The clowns are here,” king Yakov snickered in anticipation.  
The clowns instantly started goofing around, falling around each other and playing tricks on the other, making the crowd howl with laughter each time one of them fell on their butts. One of the clowns had brought out an extra pair of skates, a pair which he put on his hands. He then proceeded to skate across the rink on all fours, causing the crowd to erupt in another fit of laughter, and it only got worse when the other clown sat on the first clown, riding him across the rink. Then it was over and the clowns staggered out on unsteady legs.  
“Why not have someone from the crowd try and entertain us?” king JJ smirked from his seat. Viktor suddenly stared freezing despite the warmth he got from his thick cape.   
“Who do you suggest?” king Yakov asked, his voice a little wary. Years of rivalry with the young king’s country wouldn’t just blow away from a few weeks of hospitality.   
“How about the servant I brought here?” king JJ chuckled. “Yuri.”  
Viktor clutched on his arm leans, his eyes finding Yuri’s. Yuri looked as scared and worried as he had expected, instantly giving Viktor a churning feeling in his stomach.   
“Hmm, I don’t see any reason why not?” king Yakov pondered, looking over to his son. Viktor stood up from his seat, so abruptly that it caused the nearby crowd to turn around and look at him. “Viktor, sit down.”  
Viktor instantly sat back down, clenching his teeth and pressing his nails into the palms of his hand. King Yakov called over some servants and told them to find Yuri some skates. The servants bowed and did as told, bringing Yuri with them. The minutes Viktor waited to see Yuri come out on the rink were agonizing and tense. He had taught Yuri a little about skating in the secret skating rink in the forest, but he didn’t know the extent of Yuri’s skating skills.  
Soon Yuri came out on the ice rink supported by one of the servants. Viktor could see from his seat that the skates were too big for him, obviously meant for the man skating earlier. The skates weren’t the only thing making Yuri uncomfortable; he was very shy. His cheeks and ears were bright red; something Viktor knew wasn’t from the cold. Yuri was embarrassed and awkward and scared out of his wits. King JJ snickered quietly from his seat, instantly gaining Viktor’s attention.  
“I had hoped for another clown show,” he whispered to king Yakov. Viktor felt his own ears go bright red, but not from embarrassment. He just hoped Yuri would at least manage to stay upright in his uncomfortable skates.  
The servant left Yuri out on the ice by himself. Yuri’s stance was a little awkward, his feet in a position making it easy to just fall over at any time. Still he managed to take a steady step forwards, gliding three feet. Viktor was sitting on the edge of his seat, trying his best to see every movement Yuri took. Yuri continued gliding around the ice carefully, sometimes looking up from his feet to meet Viktor’s eyes, but people were growing tired. The young king was growing tired.   
So Yuri tried to speed up his glides, going from one foot to the other, faster and faster, until he was gliding around the rink with such ease that people sometimes gasped as he turned, expecting him to fall and be just as surprised when he managed to stay upright. Viktor was impressed. He looked to king JJ who was sitting back with a frown on his face, his eyebrows creased. The young king stood up from his seat and looked to Yuri with dismay in his eyes. And then Yuri looked up and met king JJ’s eyes. He immediately slowed down, a little too fast, starting to fall forwards. Viktor stood abruptly up from his seat.  
But Yuri didn’t fall.   
He was holding onto some of the ice that had been on the rink just a moment before. The ice had turned into water, bended to his will and then turned back into ice holding him up, all in one second. The crowd were all standing up, staring down at the scared servant holding onto the ice while murmuring quietly. The only one still sitting was king Yakov.   
King JJ on the other hand had begun to walk down to the ice rink, his expression impossible to read. Viktor saw Yuri instantly standing up, the ice falling back to its original state as he did, and backing away from the young king. The ice was rumbling underneath him, falling and rising steadily with his frightened steps backwards, much of the ice gathering behind Yuri to catch him if he fell again, or to protect him against what he was so afraid of. Yuri looked up at Viktor, his eyes wide and scared breathless. That’s when Viktor woke up, nearly sprinting to the ice rink, outrunning king JJ as he jumped over to the ice. He expected to fall on the rumbling ice, but it was surprisingly steady where he walked, or running. Viktor ripped off his cape, wrapping it around Yuri as soon as he came close enough, shielding him from the crowd before rushing him off the ice which instantly went back to its original shape.   
Viktor brought Yuri up to his room, holding around his shivering body. Up in Viktor’s room, he took off the cape, taking Yuri’s face in his hands, squishing slightly at his cheeks. Silent tears were streaming down from red eyes. Viktor understood that. He had just been forced to expose this strange power in front of nearly a hundred people and Viktor wrapped his arms around the shivering servant, allowing him to hide his face for a little.  
“It’ll be okay,” Viktor whispered into Yuri’s hair. “Magic isn’t impossible here. I mean, Yurio sometimes fly down the hallways and people don’t talk about that. You’ll be the talk of this castle for three days tops, and then they’ll go on to gossiping about something else.”  
“Really?” came the quiet reply from Viktor’s chest.  
“Really.” Viktor whispered before kissing the top of Yuri’s head.   
As usual, he couldn’t control himself when it came to Yuri.


	6. Chapter 6

King JJ was about to leave. He had everything packed, his possessions and most of his guard and servants already leaving in their carriages. King JJ lingered beside his big white carriage, talking to king Yakov while smiling a fake smile at everyone around him. He hadn’t been upbeat since the ice rink. He tried to hide it though, the best he could. The young king wasn’t a very good liar. Viktor knew something was up every time king JJ looked at him. There was something in his eyes that Viktor couldn’t place. All he knew that it wasn’t, anger, hatred or even curiosity. Maybe just something in between.  
“Well, king Yakov, it has been a pleasure staying here!” king JJ said with fake enthusiasm.  
“The pleasure has been all mine,” king Yakov assured him. He didn’t even smile, just gave the young king a stern look. Viktor never saw his father smile to anyone but his family. He loved smiling out on his beautiful kingdom, and he could smile if something good happened, but other than that he just looked stern.   
“Be sure to visit some time!” king JJ chuckled, glancing over to Viktor. “All of you.”  
“Oh, king JJ, did you just leave my son his servant boy or did you also leave his fairy a knight?” queen Lilia asked, directing everyone’s gaze at Yurio and Otabek. King JJ looked Otabek up and down before looking at Viktor.   
“Well, I wouldn’t mind if you kept them both, if you just remember my generosity for another time,” king JJ said monotonously eyeing Viktor as to see the message was clear.  
“Naturally, as I hope you will remember out hospitality,” king Yakov answered, nodding once before turning to go back inside. He had no reason to stay. Queen Lilia silently followed.   
“I would never forget it!” king JJ called after them, stepping into the carriage, giving Viktor one last look. “I don’t forget easily.”  
And then they were off.  
Viktor let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding as he watched the carriage get smaller and smaller with the distance. He walked quickly to his room where he knew Yuri would be waiting, taking to steps at a time in the stairs. As he walked he could hear the maids whisper to each other. They were all discussing the apparent magic show that had found place in the ice rink. Viktor knew it would all be over in maybe two days time, but it still annoyed him. Still, he couldn’t tell the maids off for talking about it. He respected the maids and what they did, and didn’t want them to be scared of talking as they wished around him. So he stayed silent, and instead took three steps at a time.   
Yuri was sitting in the window when Viktor entered the room. He was staring out in the courtyard where the young king had departed. When Yuri heard the door, his eyes found Viktor’s and he let out a tiny sigh, and allowed himself a smile that Viktor had missed. Hopefully now, with king JJ gone, Viktor would see that smile every day.  
“So he’s gone?”  
“Yep, he’s gone,” Viktor smiled lightly, taking a place next to Yuri. “And now that he is, I’ve had a question that’s been nagging me since you came here.”  
“Ask away,” Yuri answered. Despite his light tone, Viktor could see that Yuri was a little more on his guard.  
“Here in our kingdom people respect and love their king, they’re not afraid of him. Why are you so frightened of king JJ? What has he done to make you bow your head so easily to him?”  
Yuri chewed on his bottom lip, obviously considering what he should say, or if he should say anything at all. His eyes were flittering around the room, trying to focus on something, anything but Viktor’s curious eyes. It was agonizing Viktor, watching Yuri tip toe around the question, watching him trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn’t worry or hurt anyone.   
“In Hasetsu you’re kind of taught to respect and fear your king,” Yuri chuckled nervously, scratching at the nape of his neck, still trying not to look at Viktor. “From a young age we’re taught that we’re just subordinates, pieces to be used in the noble’s game of kingdoms, so I was shocked when I saw that was not how it was here.”  
“Has he done anything specifically to make you fear him so much more than the others I saw coming with him?” Viktor asked. He had noticed the servants looked down and bowed deeply whenever the king walked by, but he hadn’t seen the same cold fear in their eyes.  
“Well, maybe,” Yuri whispered, twinning his thumbs nervously. “I was sold to be a servant by the orphanage I lived in. they decided I wasn’t worth dealing with and sent me away with some officers from the castle. They tried to train me properly to be a servant, but I was found to be very clumsy, so the king started to train me himself. He used to tell me how I was going to become the perfect little servant. If I spoke up or spoke out of turn I was slapped. If I stumbled or broke anything I was starved. If I did anything wrong, I was stuffed in a closet without any food or water for 24 hours. Then a few months ago he walked into my chamber and told me that he didn’t have any more time to discipline me because I was being given away as a gift. I was torn away from the only place I have ever known, but I’m glad I was. I don’t know how much longer I would’ve held on in that place.”  
Viktor was speechless. He was staring at Yuri’s head; he had crumbled together so much. He was hiding his face with his black hair, biting at what was left of his fingernails. Yuri was trying his best to not show how bad he had really had it, trying not to worry Viktor. Despite what he said and how he was, he was still a prince, and Yuri was just a manservant. Therefore he was shocked when he felt Viktor’s strong arms holding him close, his soft hands stroking his hair.   
“I won’t let him hurt you anymore. You have my word,” Viktor once again kissed the top of Yuri’s head, not even bothering to ask himself why. “If he ever tries, I will scour the entire world to find him.”  
“You really shouldn’t. Imagine what it would do to the alliance if you hurt him,” Yuri chuckled, swallowing around the growing lump in his throat.  
“Screw the alliance,” Viktor whispered, chuckling softly. “Screw it all. If the king of Hasetsu is seen unfit then I won’t rest until I have righted his wrongs.”  
“Why would you do that? The people of Hasetsu aren’t your problem.”  
“They’re still people, and I’ll protect them if I must.”  
“There’s that noble prince I know,” Yuri was beginning to slightly sob into Viktor’s chest, but Viktor didn’t mind. He’d like nothing more for Yuri than for him to cry it out and begin looking forward. He would be living with Viktor after all and should rather be used to hugs coming from behind when he’s doing laundry, of praise after a good job. And many retreats to that beautiful eternal ice rink. 

Yuri was an excellent manservant. He was always on time, did an outstanding job with the laundry, managing to even get out the stains from Yurio and Viktor’s sparring, arranged the food the cook made so it looked inviting and tasteful, and he was good to have when it got too hot outside and Yuri could freeze some of his water to cool him down. They had been going down to the hidden ice rink to practice what he could do. He knew how to turn water into ice, ice into water and form the ice to how he willed it. They had tried a few times to see if Yuri could create ice if there was not water nearby. So far they hadn’t managed to, but they had all the time in the world. At least so they thought.  
It was verging on September, the weather was getting colder, the days shorter and the leaves started changing colours. Viktor had started wearing a scarf Yuri had gotten him on the market down in the village. It was just a badly knitted red scarf someone had sewed a crown mark on, but Viktor loved it. Normally after Viktor had finished his commitments and meetings, and Yuri had finished his chores they would either go down to the skating rink or wander through the apple orchard. The apples were already starting to become red and full, so sometimes they would climb up in one of the trees and munch on the sour apples. Viktor wasn’t lonely anymore, he had Yuri. He had always had Yurio, the angry fairy who now was only seen hanging around Otabek, but still with him he had always felt a little bit lonely.   
Yuri often spent the nights with Viktor, on those nights when Viktor was particularly lonely and Yuri was stressed or anxious. They would sleep in the same bed after some hushed whispers.  
“How can you be so lonely?” Yuri asked one night. “You’re a prince, you have people around you all the time, people who adore you. So how are you still lonely?”  
“Maybe it’s because I’m a prince. People see me and they think they know me, but they don’t. They know a part of me, but not the real me,” Viktor shrugged, chuckling slightly as he stroked small circles into the palm of Yuri’s hand. “Heavy is the head that wears the crown.”  
Viktor was working late. The meeting had gone overtime, and Viktor was obliged to sit through all of it, so Yuri decided he would just wait for Viktor in his room. He tended to feel very lonely after a meeting with his father and the country’s officials. Yuri would wait for him by the bed, maybe rearranging some of the room’s furniture and artefacts. Viktor’s portrait would look much better across the bed anyway. He was buried in his thoughts and his work as he usually was; he didn’t notice the shadow creeping up behind him. Before he knew it there was a hand over his mouth, pulling him towards the window. Yuri struggled against the grip, screaming into the stranger’s hand and pushing over several chairs and armour pieces.   
The meeting had been long and exhausting, and Viktor just wasted to cuddle up next to Yuri and fall asleep. That’s when he heard the commotion from his chambers. Viktor ran up the steps, panicked to know what was happening. He slammed the door open, staring wide eyed at the figure dragging Yuri out the window. The blood froze in Viktor’s veins. He was in one of the highest towers. Viktor ran panicked over to them, trying to grab Yuri’s hand, only managing to drag off Yuri’s ring, the only thing he had brought with him from Hasetsu. Then he was gone. He didn’t fall to his death like Viktor had thought, he was just gone. All that was left was the golden ring with his name engraved on the inner side. ‘Yuri Katsuki’.   
Viktor was standing by the window, staring shocked into the darkness while clutching desperately to that ring. The night seemed even darker as Viktor’s memory of Yuri’s warmth left him. He was gone.   
“It’s a dream,” Viktor mumbled desperately to himself. “It’s a dream, it had to be.”  
He tried to clutch his eyes shut, opening them again only to look into more darkness. He continued blinking and pinching his arm in the hope that he would wake up and see Yuri laying next to him smiling lazily the way he did every morning. But it wasn’t a dream. Viktor came to his senses and realized that Yuri was actually gone. Someone had taken him. The next emotion Viktor felt was rage. Blinding white rage. He screamed into the night, hitting a fist into the glass of the opened window, shattering it in the process. The maids came rushing into the room to see Viktor standing by the broken window staring straight ahead with blood dripping from the fist clenched around Yuri’s ring.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is bad, it's written to be a gift to my friend


End file.
